iAm Dared
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: All night. That's how long they have. All night to finish a dare, all night it a closet. Alone (Rated M for a reason!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is another rated M story brought to you by me, HuskyWolfHybrid. This story is taken place from both Carly and Freddie's POV. I am posting as much as I have written and I promise you that the rest will soon be posted within the week. So, please enjoy!**

**Summary: All night. That's how long they have. All night to finish a dare, all night in a closet. Alone.**

**(Carly POV)**

Gibby, Wendy, Jake, Sam, Freddie, and I are gathered in a circle in the middle of Wendy's basement playing Truth or Dare.

"Ok, Gibby." Jake says. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Gibby says.

"When was the last time you and your girlfriend kissed?" Jake asks.

"Yesterday." Gibby says. "Alright, Carly. Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I say.

"You always pick truth!" Sam says. "Pick dare!"

"Yeah!" everyone agrees.

"Ok, ok, dare!" I say. "Happy?"

"I dare you to..." Gibby trails off.

"To spend the entire night in the basement closet!" Wendy fills in for him.

"Ok." I say, standing.

"With Freddie."

'Oohs' float around the circle. I'm glad the light is dim so they can't see me blush. But I'm not about to let them see me back down, either.

"You don't have to." Freddie says, though I can hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

I take a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Everyone glances at each other. Is it only me, or do I see a hint of satisfaction on their faces?

"What?" Freddie says. We must be the only ones that are still focused on this situation.

"I'll do it." I repeat, looking at him.

"You do realize it's an all night dare, right?" Jake asks.

"And you guys will be in a closet." Wendy says.

"Alone." Sam adds.

"I get it!" I say, annoyed that they are making this more complicated than it needs to be. "Let's get this over with. What time is it?"

"Ten fifty." Gibby says, looking at his watch.

Freddie and I enter the closet and the rest follow somewhat eagerly.

"See you in twelve hours." Wendy says.

"Have fun, kids." Sam teases. What is going on with everyone?

Their laughter rings in my ears even after they are long gone.

"Carly?" Freddie asks. I can barely see his face.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Why'd you take the dare?" he asks.

"A dare is a dare." I say, ignoring the strong flutters in my stomach. "Besides, they wouldn't of left me alone."

"But still." Freddie's voice drops to a whisper and his breath on my ear tells me how close he is. "You didn't have to."

"But I did." I say back.

I can't help but wonder why I'm whispering. Maybe it's the fact that my throat feels like sandpaper and I can barely speak.

It's awkwardly quiet for a while until I speak again. "It's so dark in here."

"Hang on." Freddie says. "My watch has a light on it."

Suddenly, our faces are illuminated by a blue light coming from Freddie's wrist.

"It's eleven o' one." he says.

I sigh and look around. Despite the fact that we are in a closet, it's pretty roomy. Big enough so I won't feel clausterphobic, but small enough so that Freddie and I are close together. Knowing that makes my heart kick into full acceleration. I briefly think if Freddie can hear it.

"So, what are we gonna do for the next eleven hours?" Freddie says, sitting down.

"I don't know." I say, sitting beside him. "It's a long time."

"Yeah." Freddie says quietly.

I think about something that Freddie had asked me about a while ago, and the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Hey, remember when you asked me if it was too late for me to love you?" I say.

Freddie clears his and looks down. "You, uh, really heard me, huh?"

I nod. "Yeah. Did you really mean in? What you said?"

Freddie looks up at the ceiling now.

"I...I don't know." he replies. "It's not like you cared at the minute, anyway."

He isn't completely wrong. I'm near oblivious to his constant hints.

"But I did." I say, surprised that it's the truth.

"Honestly?" Freddie asked.

Now his eyes are locked on mine, and my heart races again.

"Yeah." My voice cracks and I clear my throat. "Yeah, I did."

It takes me only a few seconds to realize how close our lips are. And, apparently, Freddie realizes it, too, because it's not much longer before the rest of the distance disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted it to linger just a little more, so read this and head on to chapter 3!**

Chapter 2: (Freddie)

All night. That's how long I have. All night to finish a dare. All night in a closet. Alone. With Carly.

"See you in twelve hours." Wendy says.

"Have fun, kids." Sam says.

My face floods with heat when the door shuts and we are plunged into darkeness.

"Carly?" I say.

"Yeah." she replies.

"Why'd you take the dare?" I ask.

"A dare is a dare." Carly says. "Besides, they wouldn't of left me alone."

My voice drops. "But still. You didn't have to."

"But I did." Carly whispers.

Neither of us speeak for a while. The silence is eerily deafening, and the intimacy of being alone with Carly is getting to me. I try to fend off the thoughts, but, the more I fight them, it only makes matters worse in my growing temptations to-

Carly's voice shatters my reverie. "It's so dark in here."

"Hang on." I say, thankful for the short distraction. "My watch has a watch light on it."

I turn on the light and I can see Carly's face in it's blue glow. I catch myself staring and revert my eyes to the watch.

"It's eleven o' one." I say.

Carly sighs and looks around. The closet isn't as small as I had originally thought. It's rather large, so, hopefully, Carly would be fine, but small enough that there is little space between us. The very thought makes my mouth dry and palms sweaty. I feel like I'm going crazy.

"So, what are we supposed to do for the next eleven hours?" I ask, sitting.

"I don't know." Carly replies, sitting beside me. "It's a long time."

"Yeah." I mutter.

Damn! - I think, though I'm not really frustrated. I'm just upset I can't get away.

"Hey, remember when you asked me if it was too late for me to love you?" Carly says suddenly.

And there it is. One of the very things that can cause regret and pain to line my veins. I clear my throat and look down. "You, uh, really heard me, huh?"

"Yeah." Carly says. "Did you mean it? What you said?"

I look up, trying to avoid her gaze. "I...I don't know. It's not like you cared at the minute anyway."

The minute I say that, I want to kick myself.

"But I did."

Our eyes lock, and I search for any sign of sympathy. Instead, I find pure truth. But it isn't enough. I need to hear it, too.

"Honestly?" I say.

"Yeah." Carly's voice fails her and she tries again. "Yeah, I did."

By now, our lips are only a whisper away. It's so tempting, so inviting... I don't know who leans in first, but, when our lips meet, my blood rushes south.


	3. Chapter 3

**How's the story so far? Is it good? I hope so! Anyway...**

**Chapter 3: (Carly)**

It feels as if my body has been engulfed in flames and the fire spreads through me, igniting new sensations and dangerous places, sparkin from the subtle movement of our lips. And it's...amazing. I want to feel and experience even more. A low sound escapes me as my hand flies up to cup his face. His arm wraps around my waist, bringing me closer to him, and I switch my legs around so I am on my knees, leaning into him more.

It's like my body had a mind of its own. It is reacting to this in a way I never knew it could. I let instinct take over.

His tongue brushes against my lower lip and my mouth opens wided to let him explore. I meet his with mine and they dance, slowly yet clumsily, between us. I shiver delicately when Freddie's hand trails slowly up my side, heading for my chest, but he hesitates and goes to my shoulder instead. I'm surprisingly disappointed. I have never experienced a touch like that before, and it only makes me crave more of it. But how can I say so without losing my nerve? Taking a chance, I back away.

"It's fine." I say and kiss him.

I know Freddie was thinking, because it's another few seconds before his hand moves.

He caresses me softly and I whimper, gripping his shirt in my free hand. He smiles and works a bit harder, causing me to gasp. His lips, brushing ever so lightly against my skin, press on my cheek, just below my jaw-line, then my neck near my collarbone.

"Freddie, wait..." I murmur.

He backs away. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't of-"

"No, no, no. It's ok." I say, biting my lip with nervousness. I so badly want to feel his touch without the barier of clothing preventing it, but it feels wrong to ask for so much so early...when we've barely started anything...

I realize he is still waiting for an answer, and my response takes even me by surprise.

"Help me get this shirt off." I say with a smile.

Freddie grins as he obliges, helping me lift my shirt over my head and reveal my bra. He marvels at the sight and I giggle to hide my insecurity.

"Like what you see?" The seductive tone in my voice makes me sound so different.

He nods and I laugh, lowering myself down to fuse our lips. Once again he massages my breasts, his fingers kneading into the soft cloth containing them. My hand slipss into his t-shirt and I trace the intricate features of his stomach and chest. He chuckles and moves to my neck, leaving tiny kisses in his wake. He reaches around to unclasp my bra. It falls off and the cool air hits me, awakening my peaks until they are standing erect in Freddie's palm.

I paw at the hem of Freddie's shirt and he answers my silent plea by tugging it over his head and dropping it carelessly next to mine. I feel his heart beating erratically beneath my hand.

The next thing I know, I'm on my back and Freddie is hovering over my chest. He pokes his tongue out vainly and swirls it around my breast, groping them, carefully avoiding the sensitive tip. I give a low, ecstatic moan. My breath shortens and my head falls back.

"Mmm...Freddie..." I mewl when he begins to roll my nipples between his teeth.

I feel his lips on my stomach then, and I shudder when he reaches my waist. I feel a sudden dampness surfacing between my legs and I moan quietly.

I expect my body to react automatically for the entire time, so I won't have to do it manually so to speak, but, when Freddie's fingers slide into my shorts and begin to bring them slowly down my legs, it stops. My body suddenly tenses and I feel restrained.

"Freddie?" I say.

He must have detected the uncertainty that had snuck its way into my voice, because I see it in his eyes when he looks up. The white lacing on the top of my boy shorts is showing just above the top of his hands, which have come to a rest on my lower region.

"You wanna stop?" he asks.

I hold my breath for a minute, wondering if I would be able to deal with the pain or pleasure I'd face later on. Would it be worth it? As if to answer my thought, my body falls limp once more and I feel tingles at my center. I exhale.

"No, I trust you." I say.

Freddie seems nervous, yet so complex, as I help him remove my underwear. My face turns three shades of red as I keep my eyes on the ceiling. I am allowing Freddie to see me and please me in ways I never thought possible. It's pretty awkward, but in a good way.

The first thing I feel is Freddie's breath, hot and scalding against my skin. Then I feel a slight pressure, which I realize is Freddie's tongue becoming familiar with my most sensitive part. It's so light, so teasing, it sends shivers through me. The tip of his tongue grazes over that small bundle of nerves, making me gasp and see stars. He has discovered my weak spot. I don't have to see his face to know he is laughing.

Freddie repeats his motion, harder this time, and a small cry leaves my throat as more stars explode in front of my eyes and my back arches, enabling him to dwell further into me.

It burns like hell. A hot pleasing subtance surges through me, followed by constant flows of bliss. Muscles contract almost painfully in the depths of my stomach, but streaks of electricity shoot up my spine and through my nerves. I come close to screaming in pleasure when Freddie thrusts a first, then a second finger into me.

"Oh, god..!" I cry, suddenly struggling to regain my breath. Through the blood roaring in my ears I hear Freddie chuckle.

I squirm, but I'm not trying to get away. I am fighting the urge to scream. Something tells me these walls aren't as thick as they seem and I don't want the others to here what we're doing.

When he does his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, my hands search for invisible grasps. Without success, my right hand locks in his hair to keep his head in place.

I feel something building up within me as the muscles contract tighter and tighter and a startled gasp reaches my lips.

"Freddie...!" I moan breathlessly. "Stop!"

"No way." Freddie says, his voice dripping with slyness.

"Please!" I beg, on the verge of letting what few tears make it to my eyes fall.

I vaguely know what he is leading me to, but it frightens me. I have a small clue what it is, and I have never experienced one before, but still. I sense whatever it is wants to be released, but it can't unless I let it.

"Carly." Freddie whispers. "Just let go. The longer you wait, the worse it will be."

In defeat I obey, feeling satisfaction wash over me so strongly it's overwhelming. My body quakes, my hips buck, my toes curl, and my eyes widen in shock though my vision is obstructed by blurred colors. The hoarse wail that I give cuts off so my mouth is left hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's where it really gets good! So read on, reader!**

**Chapter 4: (Freddie)**

As Carly comes down from her ultimate high she kisses me lazily, her breaths still deep and labored. Automatically my hips began rocking into hers and she moans, attempting to return the favor.

Her fingers drift down my stomach and come to a rest at the top of my pants where they push the button out of the slot and dragg the zipped down. My eyes nearly cross as Carly turns us over and grinds into me.

"What are you doing?" I manage in a strangled gasp.

She simply shrugs and moves lower so she is flush with my hardened groin.

She winds her fingers around my girth and a startled gasp escapes her under her breath.

"Carls, are you okay?" I ask, my face coloring.

She nods. "Yeah, your size just caught me off guard y'know?" She giggles nervously.

"We can stop if you want." I say, sitting up. Her hand is still on me.

"No." Carly says and her eyes lock with mine. "I want to do this, Freddie. With you."

The sincerity on her face makes me smile. "Well, alright."

Her lips find mine and she starts a slow, simple pace on my cock. A guttural moan rises from my chest and she giggles, kissing me harder. Her thumb brushes over the tip and my eyes roll to the top of my head.

"Carly..." I moan.

I blindly find her chest and fondle her and she moans. She increases her speed, circling the pad of her thumb over the head faster and harder. I growl and nearly pull her down on top of me.

"Dammit." I grunt through clenched teeth.

Carly laughs and not-so-subtly makes her way to my boner leaving a flaming kiss on me and my hips reared, resisting the urge to plunge between her plump lips.

"Isn't revenge sweet?" Her soft whisper surprises me.

"Not when you're the one that's being revenged on." I say, yet smiling

I hear her giggle and her hand disappears. Carly looks up at me and smirks at my expression.

"Can you finish me off?" she says.

"Y-you mean..." I can't finish, but she nods.

"I want you inside me." she says.

**(Carly)**

I stand up, taking Freddie with me, and lean against the wall. Freddie stands before me, his arms sliding around my waist. Mine snake around his neck and my legs catch on his hips. His hands hold me up. He is a mere half inch away from my entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asks. "I don't want you to put you in any pain you can't handle."

"I'm sure I'll manage." I giggle half-heartedly, though I am tempted to slam myself onto him already. "Beside, this was bound to happen sometime and I want it to happen with you."

Freddie takes a deep breath, and slowly sheaths himself into me. I cry out and my chin hooks over his shoulder, my nails digging into his shoulder blade. Pain makes its way through me in a sudden burst.

"Shit!" Freddie snarls. "Are you okay?"

I can barely nod. "Yeah..." I gasp. "Just...hang on."

He's aching and swollen within me, stretching me out. My breaths are high and shallow. Through squinted eyes I quickly glance down to see how far in he is. Just the tip, the rest of his shaft anxiously waiting. I moan and close my eyes.

"Carls, we need to stop." Freddie sighs.

"Why?" I ask in a strangled breath.

"I'm hurting you!" He replies in a pained tone.

I lean back to look at him, causing an uncomfortable shift of weight and pressure and I wince. "Freddie, I want to do this. I want you."

"But-"

I silence him with a kiss and he bites tenderly on my lower lip. I moan and he groans.

"I'll be fine." I say.

"Okay." Freddie says, reassured.

It takes a few more moments for me to fully relax. Freddie then pushes himself the rest of the way in and I tense, then sigh, taking in his size and length. A sudder passes through me right behind a sharp stab of pain and disappears. He backs out and thrusts in at a steady rythym and the pain dissipates and is replaced with surges of pleasure that streak through my system. I whimper with each steady movement and begin rolling my hips with his tempo, starting up a friction that shoots from both our centers through each other. He moans and our lips crash fevereshly.

"Uh-ah..." I moan as each curious tingle sends bliss through my system. "Freddie...oh, god..."

Freddie's pace quickens and he hits a spot that nearly makes me scream his name aloud, but I know better. My scream comes out as a drawn out squeal.

"Jesus, Carls." Freddie moans.

My head thuds against the wall and my eyes open wide. The bristles of his hair run through my fingers.

"Deeper..." I find myself pleading. "Faster..."

He complies and my flood-gates are fit to come down.

"Freddie-ah-I'm-"

"Me too..."

Freddie's body suddenly jolts and I feel him release. I still haven't climaxed and he pulls out once he has subsided to get on one knee before me, proceeding to finger and lick me until my body contracts and quakes from reaching my precipice. A small surprised cry rises from my throat as he kisses me. It's weird, but I can taste myself in him. It makes me horny again and I get a dirty idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter! I hope you liked my story and you are looking forward to more of them (cause there just might be more ;)) So, to conclude my story, please read the final chapter to iAm Dared.**

**Chapter 5: (Freddie)**

"Freddie." Carly says, her breath burning against my ear before she nibbles gently on my earlobe.

"Yes?" I say, shivering.

"I wanna try something." she answers and looks me in the eyes.

She's turned into a sex-crazed girl... I think to myself. But it's a major turn on and my member springs to life once more.

"What?" I ask.

"I wanna try doggy-style." Carly replies with a sexy smile.

I gape at her as she leans on her palms against the wall, staring as she purposely pokes her backside in my direction. Freddie jr. becomes incredibly harder and I take her hips in my hands and ease the tip up to her. She gives me the 'go ahead' look, and I'm inching my way into her.

"Mmm...fuck, yeah..." she groans, her head falling back.

Hearing her swear in pleasure boosts my confidence as I gain speed. Her moans become more amplified.

"Oh my, god, Freddie, yes...right there...ooh..." she cries.

I tangled her hair in my hands and snarl a breath. "Carly-ugh...shit..."

I'm only vaguely aware that we should tone it down because the others are probably still awake above us.

"I'm almost there" I growl.

"I am, too." she gasps.

It's not long until we're both cumming again, our bodies jerking and spazzing in harmony. We don't seperate right away, we wait until we stop bucking, our breathing returns to normal, and shudders stop passing through us like waves. Carly sighs, her chest heaving. I back out and she stands. I can barely see her bend down and gather her clothes. I do the same.

"Freddie, that was..." she trails off. I can imagine her blush.

"Yeah." I say. I don't have to read her mind.

I feel her hand on my cheek. "And didn't I tell you I'd be okay?"

I smile.

"Yeah, you did."

We finish getting dressed.

**(Carly)**

Freddie's watch beeps, signaling midnight.

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun." I say, my face growing hot.

Freddie wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls me close to his body. "A lot of fun." he whispers in my ear, causing me to giggle.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep." he says. "We only have another ten hours."

"Yeah, you're right." I reply.

We settle on the floor against the wall. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Freddie."

"Goodnight, Carls."

And I drift off to sleep in Freddie's arms.

**...**

**I decided to add an epilogue, because it would be funny to see what Sam, Gibby, Wendy, and Jake do. So move on!**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue!**

**...**

**(No POV)**

They silently creep down the stairs, trying to not make any noise.

"What do you think they'll look like?" Wendy giggles.

"Shhh!" Sam shushes her, placing her finger on her lips.

"Sorry." Wendy says, still fighting giggles.

"They probably fell asleep in doggie position." Jake says with a smirk.

"Probably." Gibby says.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Sam whispers loudly.

"How'd you know they were gonna do it anyway?" Jake asks, crossing his arms.

"Oh, please." Sam answers as she slowly opens the basment door. "I've known them for the longest. I know when people wanna get it on."

"And you would know that how?" Gibby says.

Sam turns and glares at him. His mouth clamps shut.

"I can't believe you set them up." Wendy says.

Sam shrugs. "We don't know if it worked yet."

They make it to the basment closet and Sam hides a smile as she takes hold of the handle. Suddenly, the door opens. Carly and Freddie walk out.

"What took you guys so long?" Carly asks with a hint of an attitude.

"We were waiting." Freddie says.

Sam, Gibby, Wendy, and Jake glance at each other, then back at Carly and Freddie. None of them notice how slightly wrinkled their clothes are and how their hair is desheveled.

"C'mon, I'm starving." Freddie says.

"Me too." Carly agrees.

"Um...okay...?" Sam says.

"Let's go." Gibby says.

As the group goes upstairs, Carly and Freddie make eye contact and smile. They were _definitely_ gonna have to do this again.

**...**

**Okay, I guess this was a lame ending but I just thought it would be funny. Anyway...that's it for this story! Keep an eye out for more originals! Later fellow Fanfictioners! :D**


End file.
